Well, This is Awkward
by come down from your tower
Summary: Oneshot. / Jack and Kim have been dating for a while now, and they decide to take their relationship to the next level. Well, almost.


**Author's Note: **Hey guys! (: I'm sorry to say this is not Jack White 3, but it's slowly being finished. I don't have an estimated date for when it's coming out, I apologize /: Anyways, I'm really excited for you all to read this one shot. (: I don't think it's ever been done before (if it has, my apologies) and ya'll know how much I love fresh new ideas (; Haha. This one shot is all about.. SEX. O: Now before you click away screaming "I will not have my innocence taken away!" There is no _actual _sex scenes in this fic. *Audiences sighs in relief*. I know I talked about writing a smut chapter, but like I said, I am no where near mature enough for it yet. You might be asking yourself, "How can a fic be about sex without any actual sex scenes?" You'll just have to find out, my dear friend. (: Also, remember how in other fics i've mentioned they've, you know, done the deed? Mhm. That may or may not happen here. I don't know. (;

No, seriously, I don't know. I haven't even written the story yet as i'm writing this. Lol. ;D Love you all! xx

**Summary: **Jack and Kim have been dating for quite some time now, and everything is going great- to them, at least. But when Grace tells Kim that it's bad that Jack hasn't tried to have sex with Kim yet and that it might mean he's not interested in her anymore, Kim decides to bring it up with Jack. After a heartfelt, and awkward, conversation, the pair decides they're ready to take there relationship to the next level and have sex. Well, almost.

**Pairings: **Jack/Kim, Jerry/Grace, and some OC/OC action.

**Warning: **Cursing, kissing, and a whole bunch of awkwardness. It's mostly supposed to be humor, so I hope you enjoyed the awkward moments in this fic! (: Slight OOC, but not much, and the gang is 17/18. Also, I'M NOT ENCOURAGING YOU TOO HAVE SEX AT 17. Dear god. Do it when you're ready and are completely in love with the person. Also, there's talk of sex (obviously), and 1 teeny weeny make out session. Sorry, couldn't help myself. (;

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kickin' it.

* * *

Kim swiped her forehead with the back of her hand and took a swig from her pink plastic water bottle, adjusting her cheerleader uniform. Their squad just had one of there most vigorous practices yet, and with Kim being the captain, she had to make sure to push herself as hard as she could to help out her team.

Grace smiled brightly as she approached her friend, a pained glint in her eyes. Every muscle in her body was screaming in pain, but Grace was able to mask it with her usual bubbly smile. "Hey Kimmy." She greeted, taking a seat at the blue bench beside her.

Kim smiled back and moved closer to Grace. "Hey, Gracie. Are you as sore as I am?" She asked, bringing her hand up to massage a kink in her neck.

"Worse." Grace said in a solemn tone, doing the same actions as Kim. Soon, a couple of other girls from the squad all filtered around the pair, joining in on there conversation. Suddenly, something popped in Grace's mind, and she turned to Kim. "Hey, Kim, isn't yours and Jack's 2 year anniversary today?" She asked.

The other girls let out wolf whistles and hollers and Kim just rolled her eyes, a grin on her face. "Yeah. I think he's taking me to see that new chick flick that came out last week, but I don't know. We might just stay at his house or something." She explained.

Grace and the other girls shared a secret look, smirking devilishly. Kim caught there glances and frowned. "Okay, what's going on, you guys are scaring me." She said in all seriousness, a confused and frightened expression on her face.

The girls all laughed in unison, only scaring Kim even more. "Oh, nothing. It's just, you know, it's your anniversary, and you're going to be at Jack's house.." Grace said suggestively. Kim cocked her head to the side, not getting what Grace was hinting at. Grace let out a laugh and nodded her head. "Oh, you know what i'm talking about. Just don't go too crazy tonight, and make sure you pack protection." She said, shooting her a wink and pointing a manicured finger directly in between Kim's brown eyes.

Unfortunately, at that moment, Kim decided to take a long swig of water, resulting in her doing a spit take all over the ground on front of her. She wiped her mouth and widened her eyes. "W-What?" She shrieked.

Grace and the other cheerleaders just laughed. "Oh Grace, like you need to remind Kim about using protection. I'm sure the two of them have had some experience." One girl named Maya said, wagging her eyebrows at Kim.

Kim's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, hold on. You all think that me and Jack.." She trailed off, to baffled to even finish her though.

The girls nodded. "Well, yeah, obviously. I mean, you guys have been together for 2 years, right? Hell, I gave it up to my boyfriend after 6 months." Another girl named Amber said, causing a few girls to murmur in agreement.

Grace nodded. "Jerry and I did it on our 1 year. Not as romantic as I had hoped, but I still enjoyed it. He's certainly gotten better over the year, though." She added with a wink.

Kim just stared at her friends, not believing what she'd heard. "Um, I hate to break it to you, but i'm still a virgin, and so is Jack as far as i'm concerned." She said, nearly laughing at the thought. Her? Having.. _sex? _Wasn't she to young for that? And not to mention her mother would literally chop her head off.

The other girls instantly froze. They all stared wide eyed at Kim for a few moments before exchanging glances beneath each other. Kim crossed her arms and frowned. "Okay, I keep thinking you guys all know something that I don't." She said, half joking, but non of the girls expressions changed.

Jeanette, another cheerleader, frowned. "Wait. So, you mean to tell me, that you and Jack have been together for _2 years _and he hasn't tried to sleep with you once?" She asked, making sure to put an extra strain on the words '2 years'.

Kim shifted in her seat, her frown deepening. "No.." She said slowly, dragging out the 'O'.

Grace widened her eyes. "Oh that's not good." She mumbled, the other girls nodding in agreement.

Kim blinked, confused. "It's not?" She asked.

The girls immediately shook there heads. "I mean, i'd understand if he's tried and you said no, but if he hasn't even made the effort, doesn't that kind of seem like he isn't interested in you anymore? Like, he's kind of just with you because he has to, not because he wants to?" Grace questioned.

Kim's eyes fluttered a few times before going wide. "Really?" She asked in a small voice. Sure, Jack has never tried to get in bed with her, but she always just thought that he was waiting for the right time. Plenty of couples who have been together longer than them still haven't done it, and plus, she's only 17. Maybe the other cheerleaders aren't virgins, but it's not bad if her and her boyfriend are still haven't given up there v-card.

..Right?

_What if Grace_ is_ right? What if.. What if he's not really interested in me anymore? _Kim thought to herself. At first she shook the thought away. Jack's done plenty of thoughtful things for her in the past that no other boyfriend she's had ever did, and he did constantly remind her he loved her. _But.. Wouldn't that mean he'd at least bring up sex? Even as just a thought?_

Suddenly different thoughts swirled in her mind of 'He doesn't really love you,' and 'He's not happy with your relationship,'. She tried to block them out, but they couldn't seem to go away. "Maybe.. I should talk to him about it?" She asked, to which her friends nodded.

Kim exhaled deeply and ran her fingers through her hair. Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her jacket pocket, indicating she had a text. She pulled out her phone and clicked on her text message app. **_Hey Kim, need me to pick you up from practice? xx -Jack_ **Was what she read.

Kim gulped down a nervous lump in her throat. She wasn't to sure if she was ready or not to talk about sex yet, but if what her friends are saying is true, then it's definitely time. And, it never hurts to ask, right? After sending him a quick text she shoved her phone back in her pocket and stood up, swinging her cheer bag over her shoulder.

"Wish me luck." She said dryly to her friends. She gave them a small wave which they returned before Kim made her way out of the school's gym.

* * *

Kim shifted uncomfortably in Jack's hold, biting her lip to keep from groaning. The two of them were at Jack's house sitting on his couch, watching some old Bobby Wasabi move they've seen hundreds of times but decided to put on anyways. They were in there usual position, Kim leaning against Jack's chest while his arms were around her waist, and while it was normally extremely comfortable for Kim, she couldn't seem to keep still, which she concluded was because of her racing thoughts.

The entire car ride back to his house and every moment after that with him, the conversation from cheer practice ran through Kim's mind. It replayed endlessly like a broken record, taunting her. All she could think about was what Grace said. _"Doesn't that seem like he's not interested in you anymore?"_

Jack felt Kim shift in his arms and looked down at her, only to see her sitting there with a thoughtful expression on her face. Her eyebrows were scrunched and her lips were quirked to the side in complete concentration. Jack couldn't help but grin softly, thinking how unbelievably adorable she looked, but also curious as to what was on her mind. "Hey," He said, causing her to break out of her daze and look at him. "You okay?" He asked, slightly frowning.

Kim exhaled and ran her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes. Jack's frown deepened and he twisted his body around so he could grab the remote, pointing it at the screen and hitting 'Mute' before turning his attention back to Kim. Kim opened her eyes and wrung her fingers together in her lap. "Jack, can we.. Talk?" She asked slowly.

Jack nodded unsurely, not knowing whether what she was about to say would be good or bad. Kim gulped and looked down at her fingers. "Do you love me?" She asked quietly.

Jack cocked his head to the side, a bit confused by her question, but answered her nonetheless. "Well, yeah, of course I do. Why do you ask?" He asked.

Kim sighed and bravely looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "Well, then how come you haven't tried to.. You know.. Have, um, sex.. With me." She said slowly, wincing slightly at her words. She couldn't believe she just asked him that, but it was already out there, and there was no going back.

Jack's eyes widened and he choked on his own spit, her question shocking him greatly. He coughed heavily while pounding his chest, Kim resting a hand on his wrist with a worried expression on her face. Once Jack's coughing ceased, a look of pure shock took over his expression. "Um, why do, uh- why do you ask?" He choked out.

Kim shrugged. "It's just that.. I was talking to the girls on the squad today and they said that they all had sex with there boyfriends already and when I told them that we haven't they said, it was a bad thing. That it meant that.." She trailed off, not wanting to complete her sentence.

Jack looked at her expectantly, giving her the universal hand gesture for 'Go on'. Kim sighed again and played with the ends of her blonde hair. "That you weren't interested in me anymore. That's all." She mumbled.

A few beats of silenced past before Jack busted up laughing, not being able to control himself anymore. Kim eyed him curiously, wondering how he could think such a serious manner could be a joke to him. Jack settled his laughter down at his girlfriend's expression and smiled widely at her. "You think that just because I haven't tried to sleep with you that I don't love you?" He asked jokingly.

Hearing those words made Kim feel stupid. Of course Jack cared about her! He reminded her practically everyday. Kim shook her head and looked down at her fingers. "I don't know. When they said it, yeah, but now, no." She said quietly, looking up and grinning at her boyfriend.

Jack smiled at her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to his attention back to the T.V. Just as he was about to press 'Unmute', another idea flashed through Kim's mind. "Have you ever thought about it? Having sex, I mean." She blurted out before she could stop herself.

Jack slowly set the remote down and faced his girlfriend, a surprised expression on his face. "What?" Was all he could manage out.

Kim adjusted her position so she was sitting cross legged facing Jack. "Did you ever think about having sex with me before? Like, was it something you wanted to do?" She asked out of curiosity. _No point in holding back, _She thought to herself.

Jack blinked. "I.. I don't know how to answer that." He said. Kim couldn't tell if he was partly joking or not from the blank expression on his face.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Just tell me, yes or no." She said, a bit more demanding.

Jack flinched and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, yeah.." He mumbled, refusing to meet Kim's gaze. Kim's eyes widened in shock but she said nothing, choosing only to nod slowly. "H-have you?" Jack asked.

Kim exhaled and ran her fingers through her hair. "Um, yeah, I guess." She admitted. Jack's eyes widened as well and both of there eyes met, an unknown emotion swarming in each others eyes. Kim was the first to break their stare, looking around Jack's living room whilst biting her lower lip. Jack looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs together.

Kim's eyes locked back onto Jack and she closed her eyes before speaking. "Well, do you.. Want to?" She asked quietly. She had no idea where she got the sudden courage to ask him, but she did, and she was immediately regretting it the moment those words tumbled off of her lips.

Jack's mouth fell open slightly before he clamped it shut, swallowing roughly. "Um, do you mean, like, now?" He choked out, his voice cracking slightly.

Kim's eyes widened at the thought of her and Jack furiously ripping each others clothes off, sparking new emotions throughout her body. She tried to calm down her sexual thoughts and took a deep breath before shrugging. "Well, um, I guess- I guess now would be as good of a time, uh, as ever." She stammered. Her words were shaky and jumbled together, but she got her message across.

Jack bit his lip, thinking it over in his head. "I, uh, guess so. I mean, it is our 2 year anniversary, so.." He trailed off.

Kim nodded. "Y-yeah. I mean, now would be the best time, I guess, because we've, um, been together so long."

The two of them thought over the serious topic in their heads. As great as it sounded, it was something they had to thoroughly introspect on. In all honesty, Jack had thought about having sex before, more than once. He was a 18 year old boy with a girlfriend he loved so very much, could you blame him? But he never decided to bring it up because he didn't want to make her feel pressured into doing something she wasn't comfortable with. But, now that she was talking about it like it was something she wanted to do..

Jack gulped and tilted his head towards the stairs, gesturing to his bedroom which was on the second floor of his house. "Well, do you want to.." He trailed off, not knowing how to finish his sentence. When her eyebrows raised in shock his eyes instantly widened. "Shit, i'm sorry, it's just you were talking about it and I thought- I mean if you aren't ready that's completely okay, I was just-" He rambled on, feeling guilty for asking such a question, before Kim cut him off.

She let out a nervous laugh and rested a hand on his knee. "Jack! Jack, it's fine." She assured him and he exhaled quietly. Kim looked upstairs in the direction of Jack's bedroom, biting her lip while she weighed the options in her head. _Do I really want to give my virginity to Jack? I mean, I love him with all my heart and trust him completely, but.. Is this the right thing to do? Does he want this? Do I even want this? _She questioned herself.

Kim was started to lean towards 'No' until she looked up and saw Jack staring at her, complete adoration and love swarming in his eyes. His face was blank, keeping quite so he could let her think, and her face softened. She knew Jack felt the same way about her, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, and in that moment, she decided she was officially ready to take their relationship to the next level.

"..Yeah. I do." She said softly, trying not to let her voice waver. Even though she was sure about her decision, it didn't mean she wasn't still nervous.

Jack's eyes widened to the size of saucers, his jaw nearly dropping to the floor. "Wait, what?" He asked, dumbfounded that she didn't slap him for offering.

She giggled and leaned in, planting a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away. "Why not? I mean, you want to, right? And I think it's time we take our relationship to the next level. I mean, i'm scared as hell, but.. I'm ready." She told him, confident with her answer.

Jack snapped his jaw close, clearing his throat and glancing down at his hands for a few seconds before looking back up at her. "Okay, then." He said quietly, grinning softly at her.

Kim nodded her head. "Yup." She said, popping the 'P' with her lips.

The next few beats consisted of awkward silence until Kim slowly pointed her hand towards the direction of Jack's room. "Should we, go?" She asked gently.

Jack immediately nodded his head. "Right, sorry." He mumbled before standing up and helping her up as well. He shot her a smile before turning around and slowly making his way towards his staircase. _Holy shit, i'm actually going to do this.. _He thought to himself as he heard Kim's light footsteps follow closely behind him.

_Looks like i'm actually going to lose my virginity today.. Oh my god. _Kim thought to herself. But, as nervous as she was, she knew she was prepared for this. The walk to Jack's bedroom seemed agonizing for the pair, but they kept their slow pace, secretly thankful for the slight stall. They stopped outside Jack's bedroom and Kim could immediately tell Jack was nervous as well. His hands were slightly shaking and his eyes were fearful, and she was sure she didn't look much better.

Jack opened the door, gesturing for Kim to go inside. She grinned tightly at him before going in, looking around the familiar room. She's been in his room millions of times, but for some reason she felt like she was in a stranger's house. She turned to Jack, who had taken an interest in his sneakers. Kim twiddled her thumbs, her eyes trained on his face. "So.." She mumbled, interrupting the silence.

Jack looked up, his eyes locking with hers. "Should we, um.." He nervously managed out, tilting his head towards his king sized bed with dark blue sheets.

Kim nodded and looked at the bed. "Yeah, we probably should. I mean, that's where you do it, right? I didn't think our first time would be on the floor or something." She rattled nervously. She tried to let out an awkward laugh, but the sound struggled to leave her throat, resulting in a weird chortle. She squeezed her eyes shut, cringing at herself for her horrible attempt at trying to be funny and for completely embarrassing herself. But, Jack didn't notice, seeing as the ringing in his ears from all the nerves was distracting him from everything else.

The two shared an awkward look and Jack quietly moved over to sit on his bed, Kim following suit. They sat there, side by side, not knowing what do to or say. Kim bit her lip before opening her mouth, words flowing out of her before she could even process what she was actually saying. "This isn't bad, right? I mean, we're doing the right thing.. Aren't we?" She asked, unsure of herself. Once the words tumbled off her lips she immediately wished she could have kept her mouth shut, but the question still hung in the air.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair, nodding his head and shrugging his one shoulder slightly. "Yeah, I mean, we both said we were ready, and we have been together for 2 years, and we do love each other.." He said quietly, still sounding a bit hesitant.

Kim gathered up some courage and nodded her head, twisting her body so she faced him. "Okay, well, let's just.. Do it, I guess."

Jack turned to look at her, not knowing what to do or where to start. "Oh-Okay." He mumbled quietly before leaning forward, trying to kiss her. _That's how you start, right? Kiss her? _He asked himself, not knowing what the hell he was doing.

Kim saw what he was trying to do, deciding to follow his lead and leaned her face towards his. Unfortunately, she leaned her head forward a bit too quickly, resulting in her bumping her forehead against his nose. Her eyes widened as she saw Jack's hand fly up to cradle his nose, her hand doing the same with her forehead. "Shit! Jack, i'm so sorry, I-I don't really know how that happened!" She managed out, looking around before grabbing a ratty old Bobby Wasabi t-shirt off of the floor that she knew he hadn't worn in ages and offered it to him.

Jack, still holding the bridge of his nose, nodded gratefully and accepted the shirt with his other hand, holding it up to his nose that was now bleeding. "It's okay, Kim, really. I'm fine." He assured her.

Kim's eyes softened with guilt when she saw red staining the shirt. "Oh, you're bleeding." She mumbled, taking the shirt from his hand and slightly adding pressure to the nose to stop the blood from coming out. Once she was certain he stopped bleeding, she used the rest of the shirt to wipe him off, still feeling extremely guilty.

_Wow, Kim, you try to have sex with your boyfriend, and what do you do? Give him a bloody nose! _She screamed at herself. She nearly face palmed for being such a clutz, but instead she finished cleaning him off and tossed the shirt onto the floor.

Jack scratched the back of his neck. "We should, try that again.." He said quietly, and Kim nodded.

"Yeah. I won't hurt you this time." She joked, trying to lighten the tension, but failing. This time she leaned in, kissing him gently on the mouth. As Jack kissed back, Kim had to stop herself from frowning. Normally, whenever she kissed Jack, she felt butterflies in her stomach and like her heart was swelling, but this time she didn't feel anything because her nerves were taking all the enjoyment out of the situation.

They pulled away for lack of air and they both tried to think of what they should do next. _Fuck, Jack, do something! Let's think, what have you seen in moves.. Um.. Lay her down? Yeah, okay! Do that! _Jack thought to himself. "I guess I should, lay you down, or something." He chuckled nervously, shrugging slightly and running his fingers through his hair.

Kim nodded and mouthed 'Okay', wrapping her arms awkwardly around his shoulders. Jack slowly began to lay her down, but his elbow accidentally landed on top of her silky blonde hair, making her shriek. "Ouch!" She yelped, desperately trying to tug her hair out from under Jack's arm.

Jack's eyes widened with guilt as he immediately moved his arm away. "Oh my god, Kim, i'm so sorry." He apologized repeatedly as she lightly massaged her head.

Kim shook her head. "It's fine, i'm fine." She assured him. She looked down at her wrist and pointed to the black hair tie around it with a tight grin. "I should probably tie it up, you know, so this doesn't, uh, happen again." She said, quickly tying up her hair in a messy bun.

Jack nodded and cleared his throat. After the two failed attempts, Jack had managed to successfully set Kim down against his pillows, distributing his weight over her as to not crush her. He looked down at her, the anxiousness in his eyes matching the expression in hers.

Kim looked down at her shirt, then back up at Jack. "Should I, take this off? Or.." She asked, blushing fiercely. They're definitely made out handfuls of times, even going as far as taking articles of clothing off, but they've never been as far as undergarments, and the thought of taking _everything _off in front of Jack both excited and extremely frightened her.

Jack practically shook with nerves his eyes wide. "I guess, I mean, I- I could, uh, do it, if you wanted." He asked nervously.

Kim nodded her head in understanding. "Y-yeah, I mean, the guy usually does it, so." She elaborated, biting her lower lip. Jack nodded and, with shaking fingers, slowly tried to take her shirt off.

Unfortunately, seeing as Kim didn't expect this to actually happen, she didn't wear something that was easy to get into. She wore a red buttoned down flannel over a grey tank top and jean shorts. Jack fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, his timid hands making it hard for him to undo the buttons. He frowned as he realize he was getting nowhere, trying desperately to get the top off. "I think I.. Almost.." He mumbled to himself, beginning to get frustrated with the small black buttons.

Kim saw him struggling and decided to help, trying to unbutton some of her own. "Do you want help?" She asked softly, but Jack shook his head.

"N-no, i'm fine. I can do this." He said quietly, determined to do it himself. Finally, after a few minutes of fumbling over the buttons, he finally undid the last one, leaving her in just a tank top and shorts. He coughed quietly as he dropped her shirt off to the side. "I, um, did it." He muttered.

Kim nodded. She looked down at his shirt and bit her lip. "Should I, um.." She trailed off, pointing to his t-shirt.

Jack nodded, lifting his arms up to make it easier for her. Kim grabbed the hem of his shirt, taking a deep breath before slowly starting to lift it up. They got about halfway before they realized Jack's head was stuck in the neck hole, his shirt having been a tad to small for him. "I'm stuck." He said, embarrassed by the situation.

Kim attempted several times to get Jack out of his shirt, only landing in her twisting their arms in awkward positions until finally she sighed and gave up. "I don't think we should do this, Jack." She said dejectedly

Jack finally popped his head through the neck hole, adjusting it on his torso before frowning at her. "What? But, I thought you wanted to-" He started to say, but she cut him off.

She sighed again and ran her fingers through her hair. "I know, I know. It's just, look at us. I mean, we're hardly doing anything right because we're so nervous, and we have this enormous amount of pressure on us, and I don't want our first time to feel, I don't know, forced?" She finished, ending her sentence like a question.

Jack nodded, understanding exactly where she was coming from. "Yeah, I understand. It almost felt like we just wanted to get it out of the way instead of actually do it." He noted, causing her to nod in agreement.

She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I should have never brought it up in the first place." She said quietly, looking down at her hands.

"Hey," Jack said, curling his fingers around her chin and tilting her head up to look at him. He smiled at her before speaking. "Don't ever feel like you can't talk to me about something, okay? And this was definitely something we had to talk about sooner or later. I love you, and all I want is you to be happy and comfortable."

Kim smiled, her heart lurching. "I love you too, Jack." She said with complete honesty.

The two were silent for a few moments, but it wasn't anything like the awkward silence they suffered through just moments before. This silence was different. Their smiles slowly fell off of their faces, replaced with looks of pure lust and hunger. His gaze flickered down to her pink lips, a feeling of want bubbling throughout his system. Instantly, Jack pounced, smacking his lips against hers with such a passion that made her cheeks slightly turn pink. Kim raked her fingers through his brown hair, pulling him even closer to her.

Without their lips breaking, Kim (successfully) pulled Jack's shirt over his head, her fingers tracing over his 6-pack, eliciting a growl from him. He toyed with the hem of her tank top for a few moments before stripping it off her, tossing it aside and breaking the kiss to look at her.

Jack looked down at her stunning torso before looking back into her eyes. "You're so beautiful, Kim." He whispered before attacking her lips and neck with kisses, eliciting a moan from her. He continued to kiss her, his lips never breaking contact with her mouth and neck as he stretched his arm over to the side, reaching with his hand before his fingers bumped against a hanging chain that powered his desk lamp. He curled his fingers around the chain, tugging on it so the light in the room vanished, surrounding the pair in complete, seductive darkness.

* * *

Kim couldn't stop grinning as she walked to her locker the next day, humming a cheerful tune as she dialed her combination into the tiny black knob, popping open her tall blue locker. Just as she replaced her Physics textbook with her French textbook, she saw Grace approach her out of the corner of her eyes.

Grace smiled as she approached her friend, looking as beautiful and put together as ever in her peach maxi skirt, white crop, and sandals. "Hey Kim!" She greeted cheerfully, reaching into her purse and taking out a mirror and a tube of pink lipgloss, spreading it evenly all over her lips and smacking them together a few times in the mirror before looking back up at Kim.

Kim smiled at her and closed her locker, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. Grace rose a suggestive eyebrow at Kim's cheerful mood, knowing very well that her best friend was definitely not a morning person, and normally had a scowl on her face before 10 AM. "Well, someone looks happy. Did you and Mr. Kicky-Kicky chop-chop get it on last night?" She asked with a wink, bumping her hip against Kim's. Kim laughed at the nickname, remembering it was the same one Joan gave Jack a few years ago.

Flashbacks of last night played through Kim's mind; every kiss, every touch, every second of their first time together. In Kim's opinion, it was magical. It wasn't as awkward or forced as the first time they tried to have sex, and it was definitely more romantic. But, seeing as they both thought that what happens between the two of them when they're alone isn't anyone's business, they decided to keep their little adventure on the down low- for now, at least.

So, instead of spilling all the juicy details to her best friend, Kim simply grinned widely at her. "Nope." She said, popping the 'P'.

Grace's face instantly fell. "Aw, dammit! I was hoping you two would." She pouted, crossing her arms.

Kim laughed and shrugged. "Hey, what can I say? I guess we just weren't ready." She lied. Grace sighed and started to make her way to their next class, Kim following close behind, a secretive smirk displayed on her pink lips.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Haha, um, yeah. I have no idea where that idea came from, to be honest. But I really do hope you liked it! (:Also, I know this is a long one shot, but the only reason it's not in my one shot collection is because I didn't want to have 'Jack White pt 1, Jack White pt 2, random oneshot' then put part 3. You get me? I actually started writing this like 4 months ago but I never got around to it, and I just finally started to work on it, so yeah. That's how it turned out. So, I did eventually make them have, sexy times, but I cut it off so you didn't read anything to graphic. Nothing you haven't seen before, right? (; And I hoped you like the awkward moments, I tried not to overplay them or anything, and I tried to actually make them funny, so sorry if I didn't make you laugh. I think the only part I really liked was when I made Jack's head get stuck in his shirt and he's just like, "I'm stuck." Wow, look at me, quoting my own story like a loser. Who does that? Oh yeah, me. (; Haha anyways, hope you guys liked it! xx

**Story recommendation: **So, for this story rec. I chose **Awkward **by _rocks at my window. _She's a fantastic writer, and this story is so cute and so hilarious! It's basically about how Jack and Kim broke up and all the awkward sexual tension that goes along with being just friends after. I definitely recommend it if you're in for a good laugh or two, or if you just want to read a well written story. (:


End file.
